Music Extravaganza!
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: The valley of peace is having a big concert and like it or not Ichi has entered. But lucky for him he meets a new friend that actually looks like Po.
1. Chapter 1: New Friend

Music Extravaganza!

Summary: The valley of peace is having a big concert and like it or not Ichi has entered. But lucky for him he meets a new friend that actually looks like Po.

Random animation creator I'd like to thank you again for letting me borrow your Oc Musaki Tell me if I need to fix anything if I mess up the character. Btw I do not own kung fu panda only Ichi and Musaki is owned by Random animation creator 2001. Btw if you want to know more about the Oc's read Ichi's story "the savior" and Musaki's story "Panda twins".

Chapter 1: New friend

* * *

It was Sunday morning in the valley of peace and everything was just peaceful. Ichi thought that since he didn't have to train he would go out and take a walk through the valley.

("Man I can't believe how great today is! Or maybe it's just because I feel better knowing that my parents forgive me for killing them, and that I have a new family that really cares about me. No matter what I feel great!") Ichi thought "Hey what's that?"

Ichi saw someone getting attacked by some boars.

"Is that Po?" Ichi asked "I better help him!"

Ichi then came up and attacked a boar from behind.

"What the? Who are you?" One boar asked

Then Ichi's eyes started to glow.

"Now listen here since I don't feel like fighting since it's my day off I command all of you to fight each other."

The group of boars then started to do as they were commanded to do. In the end they were all knocked out from fighting each other.

"Whew that was close." Said Ichi "You ok Po?"

"Thanks but my name isn't Po." Said the boy

Ichi realized that he was right the boy was a lot shorter than Po was and he also had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichi asked

"My names Musaki pleased to meet you." He said shyly

"Well nice to meet you my names Ichi." Said Ichi introducing himself

"So you know Po too?" Musaki asked

"Know him he's my big brother but how do you know him?" Ichi asked

"He's my friend I used to live at the jade palace then I decided to travel around to different places." Musaki explained "So how is Po you're big brother?"

Ichi then started to explain all the things that have happened to him and Musaki was surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Wow I'm sorry for the loss of your parents." Musaki said

"It's alright I'm glad to know that they forgive me and I'm also glad to know that I have a new family so it's cool." Ichi explained

"Good to know those guys really know how to treat people like family." Musaki said smiling

"I hear that."

"Hey I gotta go thanks again for saving me see ya!" Musaki said leaving

Ichi then went back to the Jade Palace and told Po and Shifu what happened

"Ah I remember Musaki." Shifu said "His parents were killed by Tai Lung during his rampage and he was orphaned."

"Wow I didn't know." Ichi said shocked

"Yeah actually he's a lot like you Ichi." Po said "He's shy, knows kung fu, and is cool to hang out with."

"Thanks Po I guess I made a new friend." Ichi said smiling

("Musaki I hope we can talk again.")

* * *

To be continued

Short but I think it's good. R.A.C I hope you think this is alright. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Signing up

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 2: Signing up

* * *

The next day Po, Shifu and Ichi went out to check out this new thing that was happening in the valley.

"So this is what all the excitement is about." Shifu said looking at a poster

"It says music extravaganza show off your musical talents now." Ichi said reading the poster

"It looks like fun." Said a voice

Ichi recognized the voice turned around and saw Musaki.

"Lil'Saki!" Po said hugging him "Good to see you again."

"Yeah but can you let go your about to break my back." Musaki said

"Oh sorry."

"Same old Po." Musaki said laughing "Nice to see you too master Shifu."

"Likewise" Shifu said smiling

"Hey where's the five?" He asked

"Oh they went to train around China and won't be back for a week." Ichi explained "So are you gonna sign up for the concert?"

"Yeah won't be my first time you?" Musaki asked

"He's definitely signing up!" Po said with a goofy smile

"No way!" Ichi protested "I'm not good at singing when there are a whole bunch of people around. I was only able to sing next to you guys because it felt nice to do around you all."

"Maybe I shouldn't have signed you up then." Shifu said embarrassed

"Oh man now what am I gonna do? Huh wait a minute?"

Ichi looked at the sign up sheet and also saw Po and Shifu's name on it along with his and Musaki's.

"Think of this as part of training." Shifu explained "A teamwork exercise where we help each other."

"So me and Musaki are gonna sing together?" Ichi asked

"Yes while I will sing with Po." Shifu answered

"I didn't know you were a singer Shifu." Po said

"You never asked." Shifu said causing everyone to laugh

"So what song are we gonna sing Ichi?" Musaki asked

"Huh? Oh um…"

"Hey why don't you sing that song what was it called… battle cry?" Po asked

"Oh yeah well I guess we could." Said Ichi

"Yeah you can teach me the lyrics and we can practice." Musaki said excited

"Po, Shifu what are you guys gonna sing?" Ichi asked

"It's a surprise." Shifu answered

"Well the concert isn't gonna start for three days so let's start practicing Ichi." Said Musaki

"Right!"

("My first concert I hope I can do this.")

* * *

To be continued

Another short but still good. Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know each other

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 3: Getting to know each other

* * *

A day has passed and with only two days left before the concert Ichi and Musaki started to practice. After a few hours passed they decided to take a brake and talk.

""Hey Ichi." Said Musaki

"Yeah?" Ichi said

"I just realized that I don't know that much about you." Said Musaki

"Yeah I could say the same about you. How bout for the rest of the day we get to know each other?" Ichi asked

"Sure!" Musaki answered "So what are you're hobbies?"

"I like to read manga and exercise." Ichi answered "How about you?"

"Well as you already know I like to sing but I also like to do yoga." Musaki explained "When it comes to being me I like to cook, I'm trying to be a good dancer and when I'm near friends I get a little shy and hide myself away."

"Yeah I'm a little shy myself to tell the truth I usually never speak." Ichi said embarrassed "But after hanging out with Po and the others I started to open up a little more and speak up."

"Yeah those guys are like miracle workers." Musaki said smiling

"Yeah they help you with all your problems sometimes without knowing what it is and also teach you kung fu." Ichi explained "Their unbelievably awesome!"

"You know at first when it came to tigress she wasn't very fond of me." Musaki said a little sad

"Same here when I first used my powers in front of them they thought I was a monster and they stayed away from me." Ichi explained "But then they started to like me. I guess it was because of my cooking."

"You cook?" Musaki asked

"A little Po's teaching me but for now all I can make are noodles." Ichi said shyly

"That's still cool I'd like to try some one day." Musaki said eagerly

The two kept talking about each other and their adventures. Then out of the blue Shifu came.

"Hey Shifu!" They said in unison

"I came to check up on you two." Shifu said

"We were just getting to know each other some more and also talking about all of the adventures we had." Ichi explained

"I see. I heard the both of you singing before I have to say it's a lot different than what you usually sing Ichi." Said Shifu

"Well that's because when it comes to battle cry it's a hip hop song." Ichi explained

"What songs do you usually sing Ichi?" Musaki asked

"Beautiful ones." Shifu answered

Ichi blushed "Well their nice but I wouldn't go that far."

"Have you forgotten that every time you sing Po would always cry?" Shifu asked

"He seriously does that?" Musaki asked

"Yeah he does. But that doesn't mean anything." Ichi said embarrassed

"You're wrong." Said Shifu "It shows that you have a beautiful voice, you put so much feeling into the songs you sing, that's the reason why Po always cry."

"Wow Ichi you're amazing!" Said Musaki

"I'm not amazing. I just do what I like to do." Ichi said blushing "Anyway how are you and Po doing with your song Shifu?"

"Just fine thanks for asking."

"Well could you tell us what song it is?" Ichi asked

Instead of saying anything Shifu just smiled, patted Ichi's head and left.

"I guess that's a no." Said Musaki

"Well at least he was nice about it." Ichi said smiling

("Two more days gotta keep practicing. Still I'm also glad to have gotten to know Musaki some more.")

To be continued

These two are really coming on as friends. What is the surprise song Shifu is gonna do with Po? Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: About me?

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 4: About me?

* * *

Only one more day before the concert and Ichi seemed ready. After he finished practicing with Musaki he walked over to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom to relax and see the view. Just then Po came.

"What are you doing here Ichi?" Po asked

"Just enjoying the view." He answered

"Man I am beat! I feel like my lungs are about to burst."

"Shifu's really pushing you huh?" Ichi asked

"You have no idea" Po answered

Ichi laughed and said "So about that…"

"Sorry little bro but I'm obligated not to tell you." Po said

"How obligated?" Ichi asked

"Like I'll be kicked down to the stairs obligated." Po answered

"Can't you give me a hint?" Ichi said with puppy dog eyes

"Well maybe I can." Po said giving in "I can't tell you the song but I can say that it's about you."

"About me?" Ichi asked "Why?"

"Well it's mostly because you've been great to be with and you've just been so awesome to us that we thought of a song for you." Po explained

"Thanks Po that means a lot." Ichi said smiling "So can you tell me one thing?"

"Alright."

"How good is Shifu's singing?" Ichi asked

"It's unbelievably awesome!" Said Po "I couldn't believe that was the same Shifu we all know and love."

"Wow now I really can't wait to hear him sing." Ichi said in excitement

"Hey I'm actually a good singer too." Said Po

"I bet you are." Ichi said chuckling

"Listen don't tell Shifu what I told you ok?"

"No worries I won't tell." Ichi said smiling

"Pinky swear?" Po asked holding out his pinky

"Pinky swear." Ichi answered

("Only one more day to get ready. We're all working hard. I hope nothing bad happens.")

* * *

To be continued

Ichi's really happy. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Something to care for

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 5: Something to care for

This is gonna be a father son moment between Ichi and Shifu let's read shall we?

* * *

The last day to prepare had finally come. Ichi and Musaki finished for the day and felt like they did a good job. After Musaki left Ichi went to the hall of warriors to look at the weapons and artifacts.

"I still can't believe that I've been here for a while now and I never seen any of this!" Ichi thought out loud

"Yes I can't believe it either." Said a voice

The voice was Shifu who had realized he surprised Ichi.

"Oh hey I was looking at all this cool stuff." Ichi explained "The sword of heroes is probably the most awesome of things here!"

"Would you like to hold it?" Shifu asked

Ichi smiled and grabbed hold of the sword looking at it in curiosity.

"The sword has three forms." Ichi explained "It's first is the sword which it's in right now but it can also turn into a halberd and dual swords as well."

Shifu smiled "I see you're a kung fu fanatic like Po."

"I actually learned this stuff from him." Ichi replied "It's even said that you can get cut by the sword just by looking at it…Ow!"

A cut had suddenly appeared on Ichi's face

"Are you alright?" Shifu asked worried

"Yeah no need worry that was probably my fault." Ichi said rubbing the blood from his face "Besides it's not a serious injury."

"But it's still something to worry about!" Shifu argued "I don't want you getting hurt like before!"

"What do you mean before… oh?"

Ichi had remembered the time he fought his shadow and was screaming in pain from having his ribs broken.

"I couldn't do a thing to save you from that pain. To see you like that nearly broke my heart. I never want to see you in pain again." Said Shifu

Ichi could see the tears coming from Shifu's eyes.

"I never knew that you cared for me that much." Ichi said surprised

"Of course I do!" Shifu said with tears coming from his eyes "You're someone worth caring about. That's why I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'm your father after all.

Ichi started to tear up and then he hugged Shifu

"Thanks dad" He said crying "How could I ever repay you?"

"Smile." Shifu said hugging him tightly "When you smile you bring people happiness. So I want you to always smile and to never be sad."

The two kept hugging for a few more minutes and then let go.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Shifu asked

"Yeah I'm even more determined now." Ichi said smiling "Why do you ask? Are you finally gonna tell me the song you and Po are gonna sing?"

He chuckled and said "Don't push your luck."

The two laughed and decided to meditate together.

("Thanks for everything dad. For you I'll always smile just to make you happy.")

* * *

To be continued

Amazing how strong a bond can be. I listened to this sad but beautiful piano song while reading and it just made it more touching. If you want to listen to it I'll be putting it on youtube. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle cry

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 6: Battle cry

* * *

"Welcome all to music extravaganza!" Said a small rabbit

The concert had finally started and all the singers were ready to show their stuff all except Ichi.

"I'm so nervous I feel like I'm gonna jump out of my own fur." Ichi said anxiously

"Ichi and Musaki you're up next." Said the announcer

"Monya!" Ichi said nervously

The others couldn't stand but to laugh.

"Ichi what was that?" Musaki said laughing

"It's something I say when I'm nervous I made it up when I was 3." Ichi said embarrassed

"It's so cute." Po teased

"Don't worry Ichi you can do this." Shifu said trying to calm him down

Ichi then took a deep breath and said "Your right I… we can do this." Said Ichi "Ready Musaki?"

"Ready when you are." Musaki said in excitement

"Ladies and gentleman get ready for the next singers." Said the announcer "One of them you know from the last concert while the other one is just starting off his career. So let's give it up for Ichi and Musaki!"

"You ready Ichi?" Musaki asked

"Oh yeah!" He said ready to go

Just then music started to play and after a few minutes Ichi started to sing.

Battle Cry

sharp like an edge of a samurai sword  
the mental blade cut through flesh and bone  
though my mind's at peace, the world out of order  
missing the inner heat, life gets colder  
oh yes, I have to find my path  
no less, walk on earth, water, and fire  
the elements compose a magnum opus  
my modus is operandi is amalgam  
steel packed tight in microchip  
on my arm a sign of all-pro  
the ultimate reward is honor, not awards  
at odds with the times in wars with no lords

a freelancer,  
a battle cry of a hawk make a dove fly and a tear dry  
wonder why a lone wolf don't run with a clan  
only trust your instincts and be one with the plan

some days, some nights  
some live, some die  
in the way of the samurai  
some fight, some bleed  
sun up to sun down  
the sons of a battle cry

some days, some nights  
some live, some die  
in the way of the samurai  
some fight, some bleed  
sun up to sun down  
the sons of a battle cry

look, just the air around him  
an aura surrounding the heir apparent  
he might be a peasant but shine like grand royalty  
he to the people and land, loyalty  
we witness above all to hear this,  
sea sickness in the ocean of wickedness  
set sail to the sun set no second guessing

far east style with the spirit of wild west  
the "quote-unquote" code stands the test of  
time for the chosen ones to find the best of  
noble minds that ever graced the face of  
a hemisphere with no fear, fly over

the blue yonder where  
the sky meets the sea  
and eye meets no eye  
and boy meets world  
and became a man to serve the world  
to save the day, the night, and the girl too

some days, some nights  
some live, some die  
in the way of the samurai  
some fight, some bleed  
sun up to sun down  
the sons of a battle cry

some days, some nights  
some live, some die  
in the way of the samurai  
some fight, some bleed  
sun up to sun down  
the sons of a battle cry

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"That was amazing let's give it up for Ichi and Musaki!" The announcer said

After going backstage Ichi and Musaki were getting congrats from Po and Shifu

"Ichi you and Musaki were awesome!" Po said hugging his brother

"Po…can't…breathe!" Ichi said struggling

"Sorry." Po said letting go

"You did great Ichi I'm very proud of you." Shifu said smiling

"Thanks Shifu that means a lot coming from you." Ichi said blushing

"So how long is it gonna take till you guys go up?" Musaki asked

"Yeah I want to hear your song." Ichi said

"Don't worry." Said Shifu "You'll hear it soon enough."

* * *

To be continued

The song battle cry is from the anime samurai champloo don't know who made it though. Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Wind

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 7: Wind

The concert continued and everyone sang their favorite songs. And when the time finally came it was Po and Shifu's turn.

"Looks like we're up." Po said excited

"Let's rock!" Shifu shouted

The three were shocked to hear Shifu say that.

"I mean let's show them what we can do." He said embarrassed

"Now let's keep this thing going!" Said the announcer "We have two special singers tonight so let's give it up to Master Shifu and Po the dragon warrior!"

Everyone started to applaud and cheer when they entered the stage.

"Thanks everyone we would like to dedicate this song to someone." Po said

"He's been with us for a while now and he's become very special to us." Shifu explained "To see him smile makes us happy."

"And because of that Ichi this song is for you!" Po said pointing at Ichi

After they finished talking Shifu started to play his flute and when he finished he started to sing with Po.

Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize  
Motivate your anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down  
Break into the contents, never falling down

My knee is still shaking like i was twelve  
Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But i didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me

Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

You say dreams are dreams  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore  
You say 'cos i still got my soul  
Take your time baby  
The road needs slowin'down  
Reach yourself, before you bloom  
Reflections of fear make shadows of nothing  
-shadow of nothing-

You still are blind if you see winding road  
'cos there's always a straight way to the point you see

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry, 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

'cos you will hate yourself in the end  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

Everyone applauded some even cried after the song ended.

"Ladies and Gentleman Po and Shifu!" The announcer said in amazement

When they went backstage they saw Ichi looking like he was struggling with something

"Ichi what's wrong?" Po asked

"I'm trying not to cry." Ichi said struggling

Suddenly Shifu came to Ichi with a hug.

"It's ok Ichi." Shifu said comforting him "It's ok to cry when you're happy."

Ichi started to hold Shifu tightly with tears in his eyes smiling.

"Thanks dad." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey what about me?" Po asked

"Yeah thanks big bro." Ichi said smiling and hugging Po

"So what's next?" Musaki asked

"After everyone is done their going to ask one of us to sing another song." Shifu explained

"I wonder who it's gonna be?"

To be continued

That song was wind from akeboshi it was a beautiful song and Ichi seemed to love it too. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: In the Serenity

Music Extravaganza!

Chapter 8: In the Serenity

* * *

With everyone who was going to sing finished it was time to choose who would do an encore.

"Well you all voted so it's time to choose are encore performers!" The announcer shouted

"I wonder who the lucky performer is." Musaki asked

"I hope it's not us." Ichi said nervously "But if Po and Shifu go it would be cool."

"Alright it seems the encore performers will be Ichi and Musaki!" The announcer shouted

Ichi wanted to slap himself but was too nervous.

"Well let's show them what we can do!" Musaki said excited

"Wait Musaki would you mind if I do this alone?" Ichi asked

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah this song is really special to me and I want to sing it." Ichi explained

"Alright go and give them best performance ever!" Said Musaki

"You can do it little bro!" Po said cheering for him

"We believe in you." Shifu said smiling

When Ichi walked towards the stage everyone was surprised

"Where's Musaki?" The announcer asked

"You see I wanted to sing this one song by myself if that's ok."

"Ok then looks like Ichi's going solo let's see what he can do." The announcer shouted

"This song may not be much but I hope you all like it." Said Ichi

Right after the music started Ichi started to sing.

Shimmering so bright  
guiding light, divine.  
Flow along the sea of  
fading stardust.  
Reminisce the touch,  
over the hands you  
still clutch.  
We'll belong lost in  
the past, left to  
emancipate.  
We pray among the  
clouds in the pitch-  
blackness of night.  
Our voices ascend to  
the stars.  
This will to overcome,  
they'll always tumble  
and flow.  
In this serenity...  
Eternity...

Everyone was crying from hearing the song and applauded.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" Said the announcer "Ichi what kind of song was that?"

"To tell the truth it just came to me a few minutes ago." Ichi explained "But its special I can tell you that much."

"Well that's the end of the concert folks hope you enjoyed all of the performances and make sure to come back next time." Said the announcer

When Ichi left the stage he saw Shifu, Musaki, and a crying Po waiting for him.

"I kind of knew that song would get to you Po." Ichi said laughing a little

"That song was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Po said with tears in his eyes.

"It's like nothing I ever heard before." Said Musaki

"It was the song of angels and it was even more amazing to have it sung by someone with the voice of an angel." Shifu said smiling

Ichi was smiling and blushed from hearing that they then walked to the palace to sleep. The next morning they started to say their goodbyes to Musaki.

"So do you really have to leave?" Ichi asked

"Yeah I want to go around and see other places while working on my kung fu." Musaki explained

"It was nice knowing you I hope we can see each other again." Ichi said holding out his hand

"Sure count on it!" Musaki said shaking Ichi's hand

Musaki started to leave and Ichi kept waving goodbye until he couldn't see him.

"So how does it feel being a star Ichi?" Po asked

"I'm no star Po I'm just doing what I like to do." Ichi explained "By the way thanks again for that song you guys."

"You deserved it." Shifu said smiling "Now let's go back to training."

"Right!" They said in unison

While walking to the training hall Ichi thought to himself.

("This is what it's like to have a friend leave. It's sad but I'm still happy because I have my memories. We'll meet again Musaki now I'm sure of it.")

The End

The song is called in this serenity from the xenosaga anime and video game by Mayumi Gojo. Animation Universe 2005 thanks again for letting me use Musaki.


End file.
